Stay With Me
by Mischiefer
Summary: After their first night of pure bliss, Norway wakes up in the morning to wake up beside the sleeping Dane. Updated with a lemon, warning! M-rated for a reason! Contains lemon in chapter 2! Denmark x Norway! (Story better than summary, I assume. TWO-SHOT! And sorry for OCC Norway xD)
1. Stay With Me

**Yay its me, back with more Nordic stuff…gaws, I should really stop…just kidding, Nordic5 forever! By the way, sorry if my grammar isn't excellent, im Norwegian! But anyway, enjoy your fluff! **(ﾉ◕ヮ◕) ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

**Summary; After their first night of pure bliss, Norway waked up in the morning to wake up beside the sleeping Dane. Basically Norway's' thoughts and pure fluff! Warning contains Yaoi and some mentions of sexual stuff but no actual lemon or something, sorry guys! Denmark x Norway! (Story better than summary, I assume. ONE-SHOT!) **ヽ(゜∇゜)ノ

The small stripe of light that made its way into the almost shut bedroom door was the only thing providing light into the bedroom. Lukas stared at the light, his fingers gently curling as he was deep in thought. He turned his head to quickly glance at the male beside him, his eyes taking in every little detail he could find at the almost fully exposed body. He looked at the muscular chest, eyeing every muscle. The sight itself was unbelievably endearing for someone like Lukas.

His eyes travelled further down, but stopped himself right before the 'main event'. From there the covers hid everything from the Danes' waist to his ankles. The Norwegian sighed very softly, letting his usual emotionless eyes show some admiration and more or less hidden love for the sleeping Dane beside him.

Lukas sat up fully, and let his eyes slide up again, looking at his face. He watched everything from the slightly chapped but very soft lips, the not-too-pointy nose, the perfect high cheekbones and the closed eyes. Lukas wished they were open. He had fallen in love with the Danes' eyes the moment he saw them. They were so alive, showing so much excitement and passion for life, but still showing some kind of love…or they at least did when they were fixed on Lukas. He blushed lightly at the thought. Yes, he knew about the Danes' crush on him. Lucky for him, Lukas also had a crush on him. Or lately it had become an obsession. An obsession with the vivid Dane, loving his loud and obnoxious persona even though he would never admit it.

Except last night, that was.

His eyes wandered off the soundly sleeping Dane and into the darkness. He resumed watching the bright stripe of light and sat closed to the edge of the bed, observing nothing in particular except the little stripe.

Lukas didn't know why, but a small smile appeared on his usually monotonic face. He stared into the darkness with a smile. The memories of the night before made him lid his eyes, remembering every detail.  
That was the first time he had actually confessed his love to the Dane. He had confessed to the obsession with this handsome, beautiful man and the best part was, this made Lukas chuckle, this blonde, spiky haired man loved him back.

He was happy, probably happier than he had ever been. He wasn't scared by the relationship that might come, or the fact he was no longer a virgin. He was just really really really…happy.

"Mn…Lukas?" a sleepy voice sounded from behind. Lukas turned his head but stopped when he felt a warm hand around his upper arm, and he was pulled down, down into a strong, protective embrace. A voice in his head said that he should wriggle out of it, and walk away with that little pride he had left. But he just ignored the voice and snuggled into the masculine but still oddly comfortable chest of his newfound lover.

Lukas gently tilted his head up, his chin resting on the masculine chest. His eyes met the Dane, Mathias, ones, and he felt a shiver go down his spine from only looking at them.

He could see the love in his eyes, the passion for it and…the want for him.  
And the name…Mathias. It just fitted him perfectly. It was so suitable for so many different situations. Whispering his name when they were cuddling, yelling his name when he was angry, saying his name in any tone really, and screaming his name under certain activities in bed. Lukas had experienced how it just slipped of his tongue, but he loved the name. It was both masculine and adorable, only fitting a strong and proud person like Mathias. It was also a turn on.

Lukas blushed, which earned him a soft chuckle and a kiss to the cheek. "G'morning." Mathias muttered, placing soft kisses on Lukas' head, nuzzling his nose into the soft, blonde locks.  
"God Morgen." Lukas muttered back in a soft voice, his eyes lidded. The Dane smiled into the blondes' hair, placing his hand under the Norwegians chin. Mathias tilted his head down so they were looking, _staring_ at each other, eyes connecting. A small grin appeared on the olders' chapped lips, and they opened to speak.

"Last night was amazing, Norge." He started. Lukas nodded timidly, looking at his eyes. "Please don't say this was a one time thing. I could really get used to this…" Mathias admitted with a smile, both soft and tempting.

Lukas shook his head; he also wanted this to happen again. "As long as we're lovers." Lukas whispered, not liking the idea of being friends with benefits or anything like that. He just wanted this so incredibly amazing and sexy Dane for himself.

The request stunned the Dane, but he nodded, the grin spreading across his face.

"If you want to Norgie~" he chuckled, and aimed to kiss Lukas' cheek, but was stopped. Mathias looked down at his lover, confused, to see him staring at him with a serious expression.  
"Use my human name, Mathias..." Lukas muttered, and Mathias smiled soft at him, gently cupping his cheek. "You're so cute Lukas…please stay with me." Mathias whispered before leaning in for a deep and soft kiss. Lukas closed his eyes, wrapping his arms around the others neck, one hand finding its way to Mathias' wild hair.

They made out for a while before both ran short of breath, both panting and gently clinging to each other. They were both a bit red because of the warm. It got warm when they both were under covers and they were so close.  
Mathias looked down at Lukas, smiling widely at him. "Jeg elsker dig, Lukas Bondevik…" Mathias whispered, pressing their forehead together gently.  
The words struck Lukas and his cheeks stained pink.  
"Jeg elsker deg og, Mathias Kølhner…" Lukas whispered to him, his hand gently rubbing the others neck.

Mathias grinned from this and rubbed their noses together, his hands moving down to Lukas' lower back. It made Lukas widen his eyes as he knew where those hands would be later and it made his body go warm.  
"Shall we continue what the did last night? ~" Mathias suggested in a seductive manor, and Lukas bit his lip, nodding gently. "Horny idiot…" he muttered, but nodded as he was laid down on the bed, the Dane ravishing over him, showing how much he loved the Norwegian with his, according to Norway, perfect body.

It was official…Lukas Bondevik was deeply in love with Mathias Kølhner.

**FIN**

**Sooo hope you liked it! I just really wanted to write something like this idk why…I hope this isn't going as far as M rated or anything!  
Byyy theee wayiieee, check out my drabble story! Until now there are 14 chapters with pure Nordic power! ****ヽ****(****)****ノ**

**R&R please c: (Can I has? D: Pliz? (****づ ｡◕‿‿ ◕｡****)****づ ****)**

**~Mischiefer**


	2. Morning Love

**Okay, so it's now a two shot. HAH, sorry!  
So this is smut, warning! Involves Lemon, A horny Dane and some fluff! ~**

The Norwegian man looked straight into those blue pools as he let the other man slowly, teasingly drag the covers down to reveal the Norwegian, who was only wearing one of Mathias oversized shirts and a pair of boxers. Mathias hands went down and he tugged the t-shirt over Lukas' head and leaned his head down to kiss the exposed chest before leaning up again. Mathias eyed him hungrily as a soft smile tugged his lips, "God Lukas...you're so incredibly beautiful…and sexy."

Lukas only blushed when he said this and looked away, "Im a man. Men are not beautiful." He muttered but widened his eyes when he felt two fingers tilting his chin to see the first thing that met him was those eyes, "Then you're an exception." Mathias muttered and leaned down to kiss him while his hand cupping the others left cheek.

The passion in the kiss soon deepened and Lukas moaned out. Mathias saw his chance and stuck his tongue inside Lukas' hot cavern and made the latter turn bright red. Their tongues moved in a heated battle which Mathias won and he started exploring his mouth, every inch being rubbed and caressed by the curious tongue. It made Lukas moan in content and shivers were sent down his spine. He was once again feeling his boxers tighten and he needed the man over him to do…_something_ about it.

Mathias' hand started travelling down south and didn't stop until it reached the Norwegians boxers and started tugging on them. "Mathias…" Lukas moaned as the others mouth moved down along his jaw line, to his throat were he sucked on his Adams apple and then attached to his neck, making small love marks.

Both of the Danes hands were on the hem of the others boxers. They were off in a quick move of skilled hands, which was rubbing and massaging Lukas' thigh. Lukas blushed as he was fully exposed again and moaned softly from the rubbing, gently bucking his hips. "Someone's impatient, huh?" Mathias teased which made Lukas growl, "Just start."

With that, the Dane moved his mouth further down, his tongue swirling around the nipple on his was and then licked his was down to the others erect member. He gave it a teasing lick from the base to the tip and it made the man receiving shiver and writhe under him. "A-Ah…" the smaller blonde moaned. The Dane smirked and licked the slit on the head which made the other arch his back. "S-Suck me already…"

The other male grinned and looked up at his flustered, Norwegian lover. "If that's what you wish for~" he breathed, sending vibrations down the others length. Lukas' gasped, knowing he wouldn't last long. The Dane took a deep breath before taking half of Lukas' into his mouth, earning a loud moan. One of Lukas' hands tangled into Mathias wild hair, tugging as if demanding him to go faster.

Mathias understood the silent request and started deep-throating him. His hands went down to fondle with his balls and was trying to make most pleasure for the red and needy Norwegian.

The Dane went faster, his gag reflects squeezing around the others cock and it made the Norwegian gasp and moan and it filled his whole body with pleasure and so much desire for the other man it hurt. Mathias went even faster even thought his throat was aching from the other but he didn't care at all.

The Norwegian could feel his release was close and restrained himself from bucking his hips into that _oh so welcoming_ warmth surrounding his twitching cock.

"A-Ah…Mathias…Im gonna cu-Mathias!" the light blonde cried out as he released into the others throat, bucking his hips and tugging his hair hard. Mathias choked on the cum but let his lover finish his orgasm before letting go with a pop and closed his eyes coughing, some of the white liquids dripping down his chin.

Lukas panted and looked at Mathias with lidded eyes, "S-Sorry…" he breathed out and Mathias chuckled as the Norwegian reached for the others chin to wipe the cum off it with his thumb and licked it off. "Its fine, Lukas." He said, before grinning, "Good?"  
Nodding, the Norwegian sat up and kissed the others neck. A small smirk spread across the smaller blondes face. "Now, let me please you." He whispered and snaked his hand down to the others already naked body, stroking the already hard cock. The Dane moaned and bucked his hips into the others small, soft hand.

Already excited and hard from hearing his lover moan and cry out his name, Mathias knew he wouldn't last long. He bucked his hips furiously as Lukas stroked him fast, his lips attacking the masculine chest with kisses, making love marks all over the exposed skin. Mathias moaned louder and louder with every hard and fast stroke around his cock which was already dripping pre-cum. "Lukas…close…" he warned and the Norwegians tightened his grip around him, leaning up to lick his ear shell, "Cum for me, Mathias." He whispered which sent shivers down the taller mans spine. "Cum on me."

The request made even someone as Mathias Kølhner blush and he came with a loud moan of the others name, the white liquids spilling all over the Norwegians chest and some on his face. Mathias muttered a sorry which only made the Norwegian chuckle lightly. The taller leaned down to lick it off and earned a shudder from the other male. "Maybe we should take another nap, Lukas?" he muttered as he licked his way up to the others lips, pressing a soft and quick kiss to them. "Yes, we should…" Lukas muttered with a yawn and quickly fell asleep as soon as the other had wrapped his arms around him in a protective, warm and loving embrace.

**Sooo, I hope you guys enjoyed the lemon! Its not the best but hay, they need to have some fun too~**

**I hope this is the last chapter XD can't promise anything! ~**

**R&R please! :D**

**~Mischiefer**


End file.
